Assailant
A fate placed on those who are known to destroy, steal, capture or conquer a certain item, place, person, or concept, as well as spread terror in an effort to control whatever they see fit. Opposite to Guardianship. Possible fate of Destiny Chosen. Alternate Name of Assailants *Corrupted Ones *Chaos Bringers *Dark Ones *Destroyers *Evil Agent *Legacy Villains *Villain/Villainess Capabilities Assailants are those who wish to rule whatever they choose as well as seek total domination over domains. On occasions, they also plan to steal objects of great power. Due to their dark nature and evil intentions, assailants have an undying thirst for destruction and despair upon the innocent, they'll kill anyone who stands in their way of conquest. Unlike guardians, they're not chosen, but more or less, they're often corrupted by power and seek to gain more, even if it means destroying everything they know. Much like guardians, they are capable of possessing supernatural abilities. Universal Differences *Most agents are only servants to a greater evil. *Some become evil due to a curse or corruption. *Some may already be an entity of pure evil. *Some may have been guardians who fell from grace, been manipulated by evil influences, or gone insane by their own power. Applications *Dark Heart: Posses a cruel, wicked heart untouched by purity. *Enhanced Combat: Become skilled in multiple forms of combat **Weapon Proficiency: Become profound with any weapon. *Enhanced Condition/Supernatural Condition: One's physical and mental prowess is beyond one's kind. *Enhanced Senses: Natural senses are increased. **Danger Intuition: Sense immediate threats. **Supernatural Detection: Gain insight on abnormal activities. *Indomitable Will: Posses a strong force of will ** Evil Embodiment: Become a manifestation of pure evil. ** Fear Masking: Cannot experience fear. *Magic: Acquire supernatural powers. **Dark Arts: Become a master of powerful dark magic. ** Magically Enhanced Physiology: The user's body is enhanced by mystical forces. Variations *Most assailants gain special abilities that are beyond normal qualities. *May gain access to elemental powers as well as their dark side. *Embodiment: Become living representation of a dark concept. (Ex: darkness, despair, pain,etc.) *May gain access to ability to mimic different types of traits and characteristics. *Gain cursed objects. Associations *Dark Lord: Particularly powerful beings of evil can become this. *Destiny Chosen: May be given powers depending on their fate as an assailant. Limitations * The Assailant's evil nature is often their downfall. * Oftentimes, the assailant thinks of nothing but destruction, leaving them narrow minded. * May become permanently insane by their power. * Stopping to act like one will likely remove all their powers. Known Assailants Gallery Demise (Legend of Zelda Skyward Sword).png|Demise (Legend of Zelda Skyward Sword) was a powerful demonic ruler who sought to possess the Triforce that was left in the care of Hylia, but he was defeated by her chosen hero, Link. However, his hatred was reborn as an incarnation commonly known as Ganondorf. HW Ghirahim Sword.png|Demon Lord Ghirahim (Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword) is the figure of authority of the land below Skyloft. As a servant of the Demon King Demise, Ghirahim spreads chaos throughout the land in an effort to capture Zelda. File:Scanty_and_Kneesocks.jpg|Unlike their counterparts, Panty and Stocking, Scanty and Kneesocks (Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt) are well mannered and obsessed with rules and regulations. They are the main ones responsible for the ghosts in Daten City. They believe it was their destiny to battle Panty and Stocking as angels and demons have battled ever since creation. Sigma.jpg|Sigma (Mega Man X series) was a Maverick Hunter who went Maverick. His reason for this was his interest in the Limitless Potential X possesses. As a method to see what X was capable of, Sigma antagonized him in multiple battles to decide the fate of all Reploids. Purging by Darth Vader.jpg|As the prophecy foretold, Anakin Skywalker (Star Wars) discarded his destiny as the Chosen One and became one with the dark side of the Force. Dsigners.jpg|The Dark Signers (Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds) are persons chosen by an Earthbound Immortal to give a chance to live by becoming a Dark Signer at the time of death if they display a great will to live or a reason for revenge. They live to destroy the world and their enemies, the Signers. Keiro.jpg|Keiro (Hero Tales) High DIO (JoJo).gif|DIO Brando (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Archetypal Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Evil power Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Common Powers